


This Love Ain't Fake But These Spiders Are

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, This is all just fluff, and dialogue, nct halloween bash 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Ten pines for Johnny and fate gives the pair a little nudge. In a seasonal decorations shop.(My work for the nct halloween bash 2018 that it was too short yet also too long. Lots and lots of fluff and soulmates and good stuff.)





	This Love Ain't Fake But These Spiders Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best girl Ellie, sorry its not the fantasy yuwin i promised you in like june but hopefully this was good enough.

Ten let out a sigh and felt the chill in the air wash over him. October was his favorite month, seconded only by June. He checked the street before crossing, hurrying a little faster to make it into the store. He had been charged by Kun to pick up decorations for the Halloween party and as much as he liked the cooler weather he really didn’t dress appropriately. Entering the store Ten ducked his head down and walked right past the cashier he knew was working. The cute boy who went to his school couldn’t see him windblown and without makeup. Especially since the cute boy, Johnny Seo, had been the object of Ten’s crush for upwards of a year. Ten didn’t even know his name at the time but on the first day of sophomore year Ten caught a flash of the tattoo on cute boy’s neck and it perfectly matched the same one on Ten’s lower hip. However, Ten had only ever seen Johnny hanging around a girl, an arm slung across her shoulders or wrapped around her waist. Johnny was hot, athletic, and very popular. Always surrounded by people, never alone for a moment.

Except now. Ten felt his heart speed up once he realized the store was empty aside from the two of them, but he forced it to slow down. Ten knew Johnny wasn’t homophobic, like others who were popular, since he was best friends with Jaehyun, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Yuta, two of the schools hottest and most popular couples. Ten shook his head to clear it and pulled out the long list of decorations Kun wanted. They were throwing a Halloween party for their freshmen friends and since it was the first party most of them would attend, Kun wanted it to go perfectly. Ten shared the sentiment, so he pushed all thoughts of Johnny from his head and focused on pulling streamers, plates, cups, and other assorted spooky decorations from the shelves. Earbuds in, he let his mind tune out and Johnny disappeared from his life until he had to go check out.

Ten placed his basket on the bench and diverted his eyes away from the bright smile Johnny was giving him. It was just for customer service anyways. He was content watching the growing total on the register display before Ten registered Johnny asking him a question. He pauses his music and tugs out an earbud. “Sorry. Repeat that?”

Johnny smiled again, wide and big and bright. “I said you must be throwing an awful fantastic party to be buying all these things.” Ten tried his hardest not to immediately flush and nodded.

“Yeah. One of our friends was in the hospital for Halloween so we’re going all out.” He mumbled and Ten watched as Johnny’s eye immediately softened even further.

“I’m glad he’s alright now. I didn’t know you were close with Jaemin.” Ten felt his eyes pop out from his skull.

“How did you know it was Jaemin?” He asks, leaning forward into Johnny’s space. Jaemin hated to talk about his 15 months in the hospital, only their group of immediate friends knew.

Johnny chuckled softly. “Mark. He used to be my host-brother before his parents moved to Korea.” Ten nodded. Of course. Mark wasn’t as tightly integrated with their group, as in he had other friends, but he spent a significant amount of time with them and Ten thought of him fondly.

“I didn’t know you hosted Mark. He speaks fondly of you, but I can’t remember him mentioning your name.” At this Johnny extends his hand out and Ten’s breath catches in his throat. If he shakes Johnny’s hand now he’ll know Ten is his soulmate. Their tattoos will flare red-hot and ‘all sorts of magical shit’ will happen. (According to Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin, who each found each other when they were little and starting middle school) Is he ready for Johnny to be apart of his life and not just a crush to watch from afar? Apparently so, since his brain reacted without Ten’s permission and he’s reaching out to grasp Johnny’s hand before the other man has a chance to finish saying his name.

As soon as his fingers recognize that they are touching something Ten feels a flash of heat on his hip, not unlike when he picks up a dumpling that’s too hot. Based on the look of utter surprise on Johnny’s face he too feels the signs of finding your soulmate.

“-nny. My name is Johnny.” Johnny finishes in disbelief, words breathless. Ten nods.

“Ten. Me.” He so very eloquently responds. Ten decides he’s allowed this moment of stupidity because he’s just found his fucking soulmate. Or rather, that his year-long crush and soulmate found him. Johnny nodded, mouth still hanging open slightly.

“Thank God it’s you,” Johnny whispered and Ten felt himself get whiplash.

“Huh?!” Ten, once again, so very eloquently responds. He really needs to work on stock responses to finding his soulmate so that said soulmate doesn’t think he’s a vegetable in the head. But more on that later, because Johnny is slowly going pink and it’s the most adorable thing Ten has ever seen in his life, oh god he won’t survive Johnny being his soulmate he’s too cute.

“I-It’s just that, oh gosh there’s no good way to say this, I saw you in the locker rooms one day. And your tattoo, you know? Not that I was staring at your hips for any particular reason, I mean they’re very nice hips, oh gosh no-” Johnny seemed like he was going to panic-babble for quite so Ten cut him off with a soft smile.

“It’s okay Johnny. I saw your tattoo first day of sophomore year.” He admitted quietly. “Always had a bit of a crush on you, but you were with that girl, so I didn’t say anything.” Ten felt his smile melt away at the thought of the pretty white girl Johnny was always hanging off of. He lowered his eyes, getting ready for the inevitable rejection to come when Johnny laughed loudly and squeezed Ten’s hand gently. The hand he was still holding because in all the commotion they were still clinging to each other, the heat from their soulmarks toned down, but still there.

“Oh wow, Mari will love this. We’re not-ew no. She’s essentially Mark’s sister. Not really, it’s complicated, really complicated but dating her would be like-just ew.” Johnny explained, eyes full of mirth. Ten felt his face go hot.

“Oh, um, sorry for assuming.”

“Dude, I can’t believe we’ve known we were each other’s soulmate for a whole fucking year before actually doing anything. Damn.” Johnny chuckled and Ten wrinkled his nose.

“Please never call me ‘dude’ again. I’m too gay for that.” He joked, and Johnny laughed brightly.

“Sorry, my soulmate.” He gave an exaggerated bow and Ten couldn’t help shaking with laughter.

“Oh cut it out!” Johnny and Ten were both flushed with mirth and laughing softly. The laughter trickled out as the two just sat there and took in the details of their soulmate. Their soulmate, the person who they would spend the rest of their lives within some capacity. An unknown amount of time passed before the cash register beeped in protest at having an incomplete purchase for so long. Ten startled, flinching back slightly. Johnny chuckles at him and finishes ringing up Ten’s decorations.

“Would you, um, would you like to come to the party tonight? If you don’t have other plans?” Ten asked. “We could get to know each other a bit better? And Mark is gonna be coming anyway, Hyuck is going so…” Ten trailed off awkwardly.

“Well if Hyuck is there you can guarantee Mark. And I’d love to come. But I promised to spend time with Taeyong, Yuta and their respective other halves. Could they come as well?” Johnny asks, hopeful. Ten thinks about declining, not wanting to have to face such popular people but then he thinks of Kun and his ‘all are always welcome’ rule.

“Of course. I’d actually really like to meet your friends. And I want you to meet mine.” Johnny nodded and flashed Ten the brightest smile he’d seen yet. It made his heart warm and caused flutters in his stomach. He was really going to spend all night surrounded by his closest friends and his soulmate. Johnny. It couldn’t be a better way to spend Halloween. After paying Ten handed Johnny his phone, letting the other add his contact. Johnny put himself as ‘My Soulmate Dude <3’ and Ten laughed for a whole minute before he could speak. Johnny preened at making him laugh so hard.

“You don’t need to come in costume, but its custom for each guest to bring a snack of some kind, like a potluck with junk food. I’ll see you soon!” Ten leaned over the counter and quickly pecked Johnny’s cheek before collecting his bags and throwing a hand up in a wave as he left.

“See you!” Johnny called after him. It was going to be a good, good Halloween.


End file.
